DESCRIPTION: Albany 2007: The 15th Conversation will be held in June 19-23 2007 at the State Univ. of New York at Albany. The Keynote evening lectures will be delivered by Nobel Laureate Philip A. Sharp of MIT on si and mi RNAs and by Nobel Laureate Hartmut Michel on respiratory chain complexes. The Conversation will cover the following current developments in the following areas of structural biology: Tumor Suppressor Protein p53 & Partner Proteins; Biomolecular Machines; Evolution: In Search of the Holy Grail; Metal Coordination and Hot Wired DNA; Innovations; RNA: Catalysis, Structure, Interactions and Dynamics; Innovations: New Implications for Medicine; DNA: Not Merely the Secret of Life - DNA Nanotechnology; Structural Genomics; Progress in Bioinformatics and Structural Computing; DNA Structural Motif, Disease and Death: Real or House of Cards?; Protein-Protein Recognition: Living Cell NMR, Virus Avatara & Signaling; Channels, Membrane Proteins & Signal Transduction. The subjects will be covered by invited lectures and poster discussion papers. There will be a total of 74 lectures, 48 by senior scientists and 26 by young researchers. Lectures by young researchers (graduate students, post-doctoral fellows and starting faculty) will be based on selection from abstracts submitted for poster presentation. 5.5 hours of the symposium time will be left vacant until abstracts for posters are received so that a significant number of lectures can be selected from the abstracts. The number of posters presented will be 250. Out of a total of 74 talks, a minimum of 20 will be delivered by female scientists. The program will admit some 400 scientists from over 20 Nations. Several of the sessions, such as Tumor Suppressor Protein p53 & Partner Proteins, Metal Coordination and Hot Wired DNA, Innovations: New Implications for Medicine, DNA Structural Motif, Disease and Death, Virus Avataras, Channels and Signal Transduction, deal directly with molecular diseases, and how one devises approaches to cure and manage them. The remaining topics look at advances in fundamental areas of medical biochemistry, and progress here will have profound impact on the way we will manage disease, including aging and cancer, in the future. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]